1. Field of the Invention
It is desirable that servers and routers have structures that are easy to design, assemble, and maintain.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 are diagrams showing part of a conventional server 10. The server 10 is a type having a large number of I/O (Input/Output) connectors. Two main boards 20 and 21 are incorporated in a chassis 11. Multiple I/O connector sockets 30 provided side by side at the end of the main board 20 and multiple I/O connector sockets 31 provided side by side at the end of the main board 21 are arranged in first and second rows, respectively, projecting out from the opening of a front panel 12.
The server 10 is used with a cable-side connector plug 40 at the end of a cable 39 being connected to one of the I/O connector sockets 30 and 31.
Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 9-6479 for the above-described technique.
The above-described server 10 requires the two main boards 20 and 21 in order to arrange the connector sockets 30 and 31 in two rows. This requires a separate control circuit to be configured for each of the two main boards 20 and 21, thus making design and assembly difficult.
Further, if one of the I/O connector sockets 30 or 31 arranged in a row fails, it is necessary to replace the main board 20 or 21, thus also making maintenance difficult.